Messing with Jealousy
by pinetree13
Summary: The Doctor meets River in Leadworth with a strange man. As he realizes how close they are, he gets more and more jealous. Of course, River uses this to her advantage. one-shot


**If you like this, please review and check out my other fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It had been way too long. Almost a month! Of course, the Doctor knew that River had gone longer without seeing him, but she wasn't generally happy on such occasions. He had just finished saving Earth from Cybermen _again_ and the least he could do was celebrate with his favorite person in the universe: his wife.

Quickly, he punched in the coordinates and landed in Stormcage, only to discover that River was nowhere to be found. He opened her cell and looked for any indication of where she might be. Finally, he found a TARDIS blue note lying on her bed.

_Hello, Sweetie. _

_I've gone to Leadworth, 2032 for the weekend, but I'll be back soon, so just jump ahead a little._

_-River Song xx_

The Doctor, slightly disappointed, climbed back into the TARDIS and was about to follow River's directions when a thought occurred to him. He hadn't seen Amy or Rory in quite a while. So since River was there anyway, he decided he might as well pay them a little visit. Plus, it wasn't every day that he got to see them twenty years later.

As always, he parked the TARDIS clumsily on Amy's flower bed, leaving the breaks on. For this reason Amy and Rory had heard him coming and rushed out to the front to greet him.

The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS, but paused, jaw dropped, at the sight of them. Both now must be in there forties. Of course, he had already seen how Amy would look at this age in another time stream, but the truth was that neither of them looked too different.

"Amy! Rory!" he greeted them. "You two look fantastic, just like the last time I saw you!"

"Same to you," replied Amy, laughing. "So to what do we owe the pleasure? I'm sure you're not just dropping in to say hi."

"Actually I was wondering if you'd seen River lately."

"Oh, sure," said Rory. "You just missed her. She went down the road a few minutes ago with Jim," he said, motioning in the direction they had gone.

_Jim? Who was this Jim? _the Doctor thought with a twinge of jealousy.

He smiled to his extended family and then turned to pursue River. It took him only a couple minutes of jogging to catch up with her and _Jim_. When he came up behind them, the first things he noticed were that they were laughing and holding hands. At this, the Doctor's face turned red, for Jim was only about twenty and fairly handsome.

"River!" he called. Still laughing, she turned around.

"Oh, Doctor," she said, smiling, "I should have known that you wouldn't follow directions."

"Hello to you to," he replied with a forced smile and a slight glimpse at River's hand clasped in Jim's.

At this, she released her grip and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. "I think you may have waited a little longer than needed this time, dear."

"As I can see," he said, breaking away but still keeping an arm cautiously around her waist. "And may I ask how you know Jim?"

"Oh, we go _way _back," she replied with a clear attempt to make him jealous.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Jim holding out a hand. "River's told me so much about you."

The Doctor shook his hand and said, "Yes, well I'd hope so. We are _married_," he said, stressing the last word.

"Ever since I was a kid, River would tell me such stories about you."

The Doctor tightened his grip on River, who was obviously enjoying his envy. "Oh, so you knew her as a kid?"

"Oh yes. I've known her my whole life!" Jim was obviously ignorant of the whole situation, as he continued to say all the wrong things.

"That's so interesting, because I've known her all of _her _life," replied the Doctor, tightening his arm around her waist protectively yet again.

"Believe me, I know," said Jim with a smile. River winked at him, and that became the Doctor's breaking point.

"Well, Jim, as fun as it's been, we really must be off," he said as he escorted her back down the street."

"I'll see you soon!" called River over her shoulder.

Instead of stopping to talk to Amy and Rory, the Doctor just shouted out his goodbyes and continued straight into the TARDIS. Once they were inside, the Doctor pulled River into a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he found that River was smiling widely. "Was it really necessary to torture me like that?" he asked.

"More than necessary," she replied, still smiling. "After all, how often do I get to see people get jealous of my brother?"

This caught the Doctor off-guard. "Wait, what? Brother? So Jim wasn't. . ."

"No, he wasn't." River was now giggling at the Doctor's obvious embarrassment.

"Well, you could have told me that in the introduction!"

"But then what would be the fun in that?"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief at his tricky fugitive. "River Song, what am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas." They then picked back up where they had left off only a moment ago, the Doctor a little more possessive than usual.

_I should really do that more often, _thought River with a smirk.

**I hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for more fics I'll be writing soon. Also, your reviews make my day, so feel free.**


End file.
